Computers can be used to create a variety of models from mere ideas or information associated with existing objects. For example, information associated with a hydrocarbon reservoir, such as seismic and/or well data, can be collected and used by a computer to create a model of the reservoir and any wells within the reservoir.
Often, running and interacting with such models can stretch the resources of an individual computer.